I'm Done
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Britney doesn't see the point in living anymore, things are getting too tough. Will she crack under the strain? (Trigger warning)
1. Chapter 1

I'm done. I'm done with breathing. I'm done with living. I'm done with existing. I can't live this life anymore.

My own mum doesn't want me. She managed to get rid of me as quickly as she could. I mean nothing to her. If I did, she wouldn't have landed herself in prison again. She'd have avoided taking that route again. She'd have fought for me and I wouldn't have been carted off to her sister who I can't stand.

Speaking of Linda, she doesn't want me either. She wants Joe, the cute little one who's no trouble. Not me, big bad Britney. The unloveable girl.

Lenny hates me. Ever since he saw me try to hit Linda, he's looked at me like I'm the devil child, the child from hell.

Joe doesn't want me, or need me for that matter, anymore. He's got the oh so perfect, butter wouldn't melt, Linda. I just get in their way in their perfect little relationship now.

The teachers at school hate me. They just think I'm a hopeless case. Stupid old Britney can't be taught anything. And, I don't know, maybe they're right.

The people at school hate me. Linda's colleagues seem to hate me and they've never even met me. My social worker hates me. My own family hate me.

I hate me.

And I don't want to live anymore knowing that this many people hate me. Knowing that nobody cares about me.

And they'll all turn up to the funeral: either pretending to be distraught or coming because they had to. They'll all act like they loved me then. And it'll all be a load of lies.

Maybe they'll regret never telling me or showing me that they 'loved' me.

But I won't know. I'll be dead

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Britney, are you nearly ready?" Linda shouted up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Britney shouted back, rolling her eyes. Linda never stopped complaining. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag.

"This isn't fair Britney! You're going to make Joe late as well as yourself!"

"You two go then, I'll get the bus!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Love you Joe!"

"Love you Britney," Joe called up the stairs, just loud enough for Britney to hear him.

They left the house and Britney smiled to herself as she heard the car pulling out of the drive. No way was she going to school. Today was the day when she was going to end everything. There'd be no one at home until it'd be too late to save her and it'd be over.

She moved over to her desk where she wrote a note to Joe, telling him how much she'd miss him and how much she loved him. She then put it under his duvet so no one would find it before him. Even if he didn't need her, she still loved him. He'd been the only thing that'd stopped her killing herself before now, before things had turned out how they had.

Now it was time. Time to take the tablets, time to end everything.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure how I was going to do it to start with. Overdose seemed to take too long, I could easily back out. Hanging seemed too distressing. Slitting my wrists seemed too painful.

So I went for what seemed like the easiest option. Overdose. No pain. I'll just drift away and I won't even know that I'm gone. And if worst comes to worst and Joe finds me, I won't have to be cut down from the ceiling before his very eyes, I won't be covered in blood with a bloodied knife or razor by my side, I'll just look like I'm asleep, in a very deep sleep.

And it's a sleep I'll never wake up from.

I wonder if death's the end? Do we get to go anywhere? Or are we just done? I don't know which I'd prefer because I can't stand this torment when I'm dead too.

I suppose I should do it now. I'm stalling. My heart's trying to cram in some final beats. My lungs are trying to cram in some final breaths. My brain's trying to cram in some final thoughts. Every instinct in my body is telling me not to do this.

But I'm going to do it anyway.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	4. Chapter 4

Britney grabbed the pill bottle from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water. She stared at the tablets for a moment and then began to quickly swallow them, retching slightly as they stuck in her throat.

She then walked upstairs to her room and lay on her bed. Waiting to die. There was no fear and no regret. This was meant to happen. She was meant to die this way.

The tablets were starting to work. Her vision was blurred and the room was spinning. She felt dazed and she could feel herself losing consciousness. The front door suddenly banged as someone opened it. Britney willed the pills to work faster.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Linda's POV_**

* * *

Typical. I forget my stethoscope the day I'm running ridiculously late. I could leave it and try to borrow one but I had to do that last week and I don't want to make Zoe more stressed out than she already is.

There it is, next to a pile of Joe's toys. He must have been playing with it again.

And is that Britney's coat still hung up? I don't know how many times I've told her that she should wear it in this cold weather, she'll catch her death of cold just in her blazer.

Oh, and her bag's still here! She makes me so mad, the way she thinks she can get away with bunking off. Does she not want an education?

She must still be upstairs. I can't hear anything, but she's probably just sat there silently, hoping I won't notice that she's here.

I don't even know whether to go and tackle her about it or whether I should just leave it. I haven't got time for this, I should be on my way to work.

No, I'm going to go upstairs and take her to school myself. She needs to go, she deserves a good school life.

I'm still in shock. I thought she'd changed since the whole Jason thing. She seemed like a different girl.

She's lying on her bed! So she thought she'd sleep all day did she? She's being plain rude now, not even reacting or looking up when I open the door. I'm shaking her but she won't wake up! There's an empty bottle of pills on the floor!

"Britney! Oh my God! Britney!"

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	6. Chapter 6

Linda desperately shook Britney, begging and pleading her to wake up. Britney was unresponsive and her eyes rolled back into her head. Linda took a step back, feeling sick and faint, and she knocked the empty pill bottle over. Then it sank in-Britney had tried to commit suicide.

"Please wake up Britney, please, please, please!" Linda cried, tears pouring from her eyes and running down her face. She grabbed her phone and fumbled with the buttons, trying to phone for help.

A million and one thoughts were running through Linda's head. Was she too late? Was it because of her? Was it her fault? Could she have done more to stop this happening? How long was the ambulance going to be? Would they be able to save her?

After what felt like forever, Dixie and Jeff arrived to take over. They wanted to comfort Linda, she was one of their work colleagues after all, but they both knew that treating Britney had to come first, her life depended on it.

"Can you hear me princess?" Jeff asked kindly, watching her intently for any movement or sign of recognition. There was none.

"How long has she been like this?" Dixie asked Linda, who didn't reply because she was in too much shock. "Linda, it's important, you know that."

"I...erm...I don't know. I just came home and found her like this."

"We need to get her straight to the ED," said Jeff, picking up the pill bottle to show to whoever treated Britney.

"I feel so stupid asking this, I'm a nurse for God's sake, but is she going to be ok? Is she going to survive?"

Jeff looked over grimly. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Linda's POV_**

* * *

I can't believe she's done this. She can't be dying, she just can't be. I know that we had our problems but I thought she was over them now. I am. I thought we were past all that.

I can't help feeling slightly angry. What am I meant to say to Joe if she doesn't make it? He's going to blame himself. What if he'd found her? It doesn't bear thinking about. It would have scarred him for life.

I need to find out why she's done this. She'll never tell me. I'll have to look at her Facebook, her Twitter, her Tumblr, her phone, her diary. It seems intrusive but it has to be done.

What am I going to do when she's well enough to come home? Will she want to come home? I might have to have her admitted to a mental health ward for a while, just until things settle down. But then she might think I don't want her.

If Lenny was still here he'd know what to do. He'd have the solution. But I can't just randomly phone him now, not after we've been out of contact for so long. We haven't spoken since he left. It was too painful thinking about what could have been.

I'm going to have to let Denise know. Will she be able to come and visit Britney? If so, she'll probably be handcuffed to a police officer the whole time. I was so ashamed when she went back inside, especially when she just didn't come back to work. I had to lie, I couldn't let people find out that she was back in prison again. I told Tess that our dad was ill in Liverpool and she'd gone to give our mum a hand taking care of him because she was struggling to cope. I felt awful lying, and even worse when everyone was giving me lots of sympathy because they thought my dad was ill. I was just so embarassed. I ended up taking a few days off work, pretending that I had been to see my dad and that he was on the mend, to make my lie seem more convincing.

But my main focus right now needs to be Britney. Not Lenny, or Denise, or even Joe. Britney.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	8. Chapter 8

"This is Britney Andrews, age fifteen, sats 97%, BP eighty over fifty, GCS eight, temperature 38.2 and pupils large, not reactive," Dixie recited as she and Jeff wheeled Britney into the ED. "Suspected overdose."

"Ok, can we get her into peads resus please?" Tom called as Jeff handed him the empty pill bottle.

"Linda, are you ok?" Robyn asked, guessing from the fact that her and the young girl had the same surname, that they were related.

"She's tried to kill herself," Linda said with a shellshocked look on her face. She felt her legs buckle. Fletch helped Robyn move Linda over to a chair.

"Are you ok?" Fletch asked kindly.

Linda shrugged her shoulders. "She's tried to kill herself Fletch."

"She's going to be fine. You got her help in time," Fletch reassured her, patting her arm gently. "Stay with her," he murmured to Robyn.

"She's going to need her stomach pumped," said Tom. "Can you organise that please Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded and left the side of the bed.

"Her pupils are reacting," said Sam, using her small torch to look in Britney's eyes.

"Shall I phone Denise?" Tess asked softly. "She ought to know."

"I'll do it, I'll go and phone her now," said Linda shakily.

"Don't you want to stay with Britney?" Robyn asked. "What if she wakes up while you're gone?"

"Trust me, she won't want me here," Linda replied as she opened the doors and left.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes are flickering open and I can see a white ceiling above me. With bright lights. I'm squinting and I hear a man asking for the lights to be dimmed.

My first though? Oh shit, it didn't work. I'm still alive. Why aren't I dead?

I know who the man is. It's Tom. Linda thinks he's fit. I don't disagree with her but she thinks that any man with a pulse is fit.

Where is she anyway? Not here. I said she didn't care about me and here's the proof. I've tried to kill myself and she's not here. Typical. Everyone I need leaves me as soon as I really need them.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I understand that but it's really important I talk to Denise!" Linda shouted, her voice full of stress.

_"You can't just phone up out of the blue, you need a scheduled phone call,"_ replied the prison officer snottily.

"You don't understand! It's an emergency!"

_"I can pass a message on for you? And then Miss Andrews can phone you back if she wishes? She has made it very clear to us that she does not want to speak to you, she doesn't want contact with you."_

"Can you please tell her she needs to phone me back straight away? That something's happened to Britney and she's in hospital."

_"Ok, I'll pass the message on to Miss Andrews. Goodbye."_

"Bye," Linda said curtly before slamming down the phone. She looked around as she could hear shouts coming from resus. It was Briteny.

Linda burst through the doors and tried to take in the scene before her. Britney was writhing around on the trolley, pulling out drips and ripping monitoring equipment from her body. Tom was trying to stop her but he looked panicked and unsure of what to do.

"Stop!" Linda shouted, causing Britney to look over. "Those things are helping you, maybe even keeping you alive!"

"Maybe I don't want any help! Maybe I don't want to be alive! Maybe I'm done with living this shit life!" Britney screamed back.

"Can we get her sedated?" Tom called to Lloyd. He turned to Linda. "I don't want to do this but she's a danger to herself at the moment."

Linda nodded and watched as Britney began to grow calmer and eventually became limp.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_my


	11. Chapter 11

_**Denise's POV**_

* * *

What do they mean by 'something's happened to Britney?' Has she been in an accident? That's the only explanation for her ending up in hospital. What else could have happened?

I knew Linda wouldn't take proper care of her. I go back inside and within a matter of weeks she's in hospital?

At least Joe's ok. Or is he? He's probably had something happen to him too. When he comes to visit he'll be covered in cuts and bruises.

Unless nothing's actually happened and this is all some kind of sick ploy to make me talk to her? I'd better phone back, just to check.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	12. Chapter 12

Linda took the phone from Tess with a small smile and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"What the bloody hell's happened to my daughter?"_

"It's lovely to hear from you too Denise."

_"Linda, I don't have time for this, I've only got a five minute phone call!"_

"You need to get here to see her, she's not well at all, she needs her mum."

_"Oh God, what's happened?"_

"I'd rather tell you face to face to be perfectly honest."

_"Well unless you tell me now, I won't be able to get out to come and see her!"_

"She-she tried to kill herself. She survived and it doesn't look like there's any lasting damage, but her mental health's awful. She needs treatment for it."

_"Is there any way I can speak to her?"_

"Not at the minute, she's been sedated because she was in a pretty bad way."

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

With that, Denise put the phone down and Linda put hers back on the hook. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Linda's POV_**

* * *

I couldn't make my family look any more messed up if I tried.

I've got a niece in resus because she tried to kill herself, who then had to be sedated because she wanted to die that much, she started to refuse help.

I've got my sister coming to visit her most likely handcuffed to a prison officer because she can't be trusted, when everyone actually thinks she's in Liverpool, caring for my 'sick' father.

Then there's me. With my colleagues treating my suicidal niece, my banged up sister coming to my workplace and me actually lying about my dad being ill because I'm ashamed of her.

What a great family unit...

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	14. Chapter 14

"How is she?" Linda asked Tom as she entered the room in which Britney was sleeping.

"She's fine. She should wake up soon, she's been out of it for quite a while," Tom replied, looking at the information on the chart at the end of Britney's bed.

"So she's doing well then?"

"Considering what's happened today, yes, she is doing well. We're going to get the psych team down later to talk to her."

"Thanks," Linda replied, sighing. She just couldn't believe what had happened. She was also worried about what was going to happen when Britney woke up, how was she going to react?

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," said Tom gently, leaving the room quietly.

Linda sat and watched Britney sleep for a while. She just looked so peaceful, Linda wanted to savour the moment.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	15. Chapter 15

Britney's eyes began to flutter open and she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Hey," said Linda softly.

Britney managed to half smile at her but she said nothing in reply.

"You gave me a fright. When I found you I thought you were dead and then I was terrified that you weren't going to make it."

"You weren't there when I woke up last time."

"I was phoning your mum, she's going to try to come and see you."

"She doesn't have to bother."

"She wants to see you, to make sure that you're ok. You're her daughter, she loves you, she cares about you."

"She's got a funny way of showing it!"

Linda could tell that Britney was heading for another outburst. "Well don't stress yourself out. Just try and relax, everything will sort itself out."

"Aren't you angry at me?"

"Angry? What do I have to be angry about?"

"Because I...you know," said Britneym obviously struggling to talk about what she had tried to do.

"I promise you, I'm not angry. Me being angry at you is the last thing on my mind at the moment."

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	16. Chapter 16

Denise sat in the police car, handcuffed to a young female officer, looking out of the window. This was the first time she'd left the prison in two months. But it was hardly a happy time, a time for celebration. She was going to see her suicidal daughter.

"What's your daughter's name?" the police officer asked.

"Britney," Denise answered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What's your name?"

"Heather," she replied.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing working in a prison?" Denise asked.

"I want to give people the justice they deserve," she replied.

"What makes you feel so passionate about that then? What makes you hate people like me so much?"

"My mum was killed. By a complete stranger. He raped her and strangled her. I was only fifteen. I had to grow up without my mother. And no one deserves that. No innocent person should ever be killed for no reason."

"That's understandable. I'm sorry that you lost her. It must have been hard."

"Growing up without my mum was one of the toughest things I've ever been through."

The words hit Denise with a jolt. She wasn't dead, she was alive and well, but Britney was growing up without her. Had that pushed her over the edge?

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	17. Chapter 17

"You've got two hours and then you're being picked up again," said the police officer driving the car.

"Two hours?! My daughter nearly died and you're only giving me two hours to see her?!" Denise shouted.

"You do know that if you're behaving badly, we can just take you straight back to the prison?"

"Two hours isn't long enough!"

"It's actually about one hour and fifty eight minutes now," said the police officer, looking at his watch.

Denise turned away from the car and looked at the entrance to the hospital. She'd give anything to come and work here again, instead of being locked up in a cell.

"Can't we take the handcuffs off?" she asked. "I don't want Britney to see me like this."

"Sorry Denise, it's the rules," Heather replied. "You're in prison for a reason-God knows how many theft charges and assault! I can't just take off the handcuffs."

"No one has to know."

"Stop it Denise."

Denise entered the department and looked around. She could feel people's eyes boring into her as they realised she was with a police officer. Tom walked up to her and told her where Britney was, tactfully avoiding looking at the handcuffs. She walked towards the room and opened the door.

"Hey Britney."

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Linda's POV_**

* * *

And there she is. My sister who is a complete hopeless case as a mother. And a really awkward looking police officer who doesn't seem that much older than Britney.

I can't even bear to look at her. She makes me sick.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Is that all you have to say to her? Hey?" Linda asked.

"Leave it out," said Denise. "Please can you take these cuffs off? Just so I can hug my daughter?"

"Don't mention this to anyone, ok?" said Heather, undoing the handcuffs.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this."

"Hi mum," said Britney quietly.

Denise hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I'm here now. Why aren't you on a nice ward? Why are you still down here?"

Britney looked over at Linda who answered, "She needs to be near resus because they don't know if there's any significant damage to her liver."

"Oh God," was all Denise could manage to reply.

There was then an awkward silence. Britney didn't have a clue what to say to her mum, Denise didn't have a clue what to say to her daughterm, Heather wanted to tell Denise that she needed to put the handcuffs back on but it didn't feel like the right time and Linda was glaring at Denise from across the room.

"So," said Linda, looking at Denise. "Tell us, why haven't you been in touch with your children?"

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Britney's POV**_

* * *

This isn't going to end well. There's going to be some kind of argument, I can just sense it. My mum and Linda are just glaring at each other. It's so awkward.

I wonder how it feels for them? Knowing that want to be dead. I'm just disappointed it didn't work. I wonder if they're blaming themselves? I hope they are because it's mainly their fault.

* * *

_****__**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had a ridiculous amount of tests, coursework to get done and some GCSE tests too! I would have updated sooner but I was really behind because I was off school for a week because I fainted :/ Thank you for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Linda, stop trying to cause an argument," Denise said. "I'm here for Britney, not to row with you."

"It's funny really though, you've hardly said two words to since you arrived. Were you just using this as an excuse to have a day out?" Linda snapped.

"I don't even know how you could think that I'd do something like that!"

"Quite easily actually!"

"I'm a good mum!"

"A good mum? You've left your children to go into prison!"

"Not by choice!"

Heather stood up and cleared her throat. "I think we should be leaving now Denise."

At that moment, Linda flew across the room and launched herself at Denise, hitting her so hard she fell to the floor.

* * *

_****__**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Heather's POV**_

* * *

Well that escalated quickly. One minute we're sat in silence, the next there's a full on brawl going on in front of me and nothing I do will tear them apart. I understand why Denise's sister is so angry but no one's actually asked Britney how she feels. Maybe they are scared of what she'll tell them?

I can't get them apart. They're like animals.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Mum! Auntie Linda! What are you doing?! Stop!" Britney shouted.

Heather grabbed hold of Linda and pulled her away from Denise. Linda fought against her and tried to pull herself free.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!" Linda screamed.

"What's wrong with you?!" Denise shouted back.

Tom burst in the door and looked at Linda, shocked. "What the hell's going on? Britney needs help, she doesn't need to watch you two fighting!"

He helped Heather hold back Linda while Denise continued to shout. Heather then grabbed hold of Denise and then put the handcuffs back on. "We're leaving."

"Linda," said Tom. "I think you should leave for a while too. This isn't what Britney needs."

Linda stormed from the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked Britney.

"I hate them both," she replied.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	24. Chapter 24

Zoe walked outside for her cigarette break and found Linda leaning with her back against the wall.

"Have you got a cigarette?" Linda asked.

Zoe got two out of the packet and handed one over. "I didn't know you smoked?"

"I don't." Linda took a drag on the cigarette and angrily wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're draining the life out of that!" Zoe pointed at the cigarette. "What's up?"

"Denise came to visit Britney and I flipped and hit her. In front of a police officer."

"Why was there a police officer there?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Denise is in prison so she had to have a police escort with her."

"Again?"

"Yes, again!" Linda snapped, before throwing the cigarette to the floor and grinding it into the concrete. She stomped away and Zoe shouted after her hopelessly.

"No, Linda, wait! I didn't mean to-" Linda was now out of sight. "Offend you," Zoe muttered under her breath.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_

_I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long! I've been so busy and things have been really hectic! I'm hoping to update a bit more regularly now. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed up till now! MME xx_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Zoe's POV**_

* * *

Oh shit. I've really annoyed Linda. It was an accident, I was just suprised that Denise has landed herself in prison again. It's like a second home to her.

I suppose I should go and apologise but she obviously doesn't want to be anywhere near me at the minute. I am a bit confused though. Surely she should be with Britney at a time like this? Surely Britney should take priority?

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	26. Chapter 26

"They don't hate you," said Tom, trying to reassure Britney without sounding patronising.

"Where are they both now then? Not with me," Britney replied.

"Linda's really worried about you. She was a wreck when you were brought in."

"Probably upset that it didn't work."

"You're wrong" Tom said gently.

"Doctor Kent, nobody wants me. I've got no one."

"When I was growing up I didn't have anyone either. I thought that everyone hated me. But look at me now-things get better."

Britney stared at Tom for a moment. "Why did you have no one?"

"When I was really young my mum and dad put me up for adoption. My adoptive mum and dad only told me when I was about sixteen. I grew up thinking that I was someone that I wasn't. I didn't know who I was. I felt like I had no family and the family I thought I had weren't even mine. And, even now, I can feel alone. My real family never tried to get in touch with me or find out about me, not once."

"Don't you want to know who they are?"

"They obviously don't want to know me. I could have treated them as a patient or even announced their time of death, I'll never know. But what I'm trying to say is that your family actually does want you, so grab that with both hands and make the most of it."

Britney looked up at Tom and saw the tears swimming in his eyes. She realised she was crying too. Tom took her by the hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Tom's POV**_

* * *

Well, I think Britney's feeling a bit better now. I can't believe I told her all those things. I like keeping my private life exactly that-private. But I've just told practically a stranger all about it. But it was nice to get it off my chest.

I hope Linda goes to see her soon. She's just lying in that room all alone, with only a nurse coming in. And to be honest, that's just to check that she hasn't tried to kill herself again. I'd like to stay with her myself, to keep her company and maybe to talk a little bit more, but I'm just too busy.

I think I'll pop in with a few magazines to keep her entertained. Staring at the ceiling really can't be that interesting.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	28. Chapter 28

Linda was sat on a bench outside trying to gather her thoughts. Fletch walked over and sat next to her, staring straight ahead like she was. They sat in silence, just watching the world go by.

"Linda, listen, this is none of my business and you have every right to tell me to go away and stop interfereing, maybe even in stronger terms if you prefer," said Fletch, still staring straight ahead.

Linda continued to look at the same spot in front of her. Fletch waited for her to reply but she said nothing, so he carried on.

"I don't know why you're not in there with Britney. She's most likely terrified and desperate to see a familiar face."

"She doesn't want to see me! I've failed her so badly! Have one of your kids ever tried to kill themselves?! No, because you've been a good parent! What have I done?! Not realised that she's severely depressed and suicidal!"

"Go in there, talk to her."

"She doesn't want me!"

"She might not want you, but she certainly needs you!"

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Britney's POV**_

* * *

Ok, it's official, my favourite person in the world is Doctor Kent. He gets me, understands me. And he's really kind too. He came in with a load of magazines earlier so I wouldn't get bored. He didn't need to do that.

And he told me all this private stuff too. And I really appreciate that. I hope he knows that.

I hope Linda comes soon. I really want to talk to her.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm going! I'll go and see her!" Linda shouted back at Fletch. She stood up and stormed towards the hosspital entrance.

"And stop acting like it's such a chore!" Fletch shouted at her retreating back.

That hadn't quite gone to plan. The whole argument thing wasn't supposed to happen but if it made her patch things up with Britney then it would be completely worth it. He could always just make up with her later.

Linda calmed herself down as she walked down the corridors to Britney's room. She glanced through the doors to Britney's room and saw her reading a magazine looking calm, relaxed and peaceful. This was a good sign.

Linda took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the room.

"Britney?"

"Linda? I'm so sorry."

Linda ran over to the bed and pulled Britney into a tight hug. "Nowhere near as sorry as I am!"

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	31. Chapter 31

"Did I see you talking to Britney earlier?" Fletch asked Tom.

"Yeah, I wass trying to make her talk to Linda again," Tom replied, turning around to face Fletch.

"I was speaking to Linda about talking to Britney again actually," said Fletch. "It ended up as a bit of an argument but I think it was worth it."

"They were hugging just now so I think it was," Tom smiled, pleased that someone else was making an effort to help them.

Fletch smiled back. "Yeah it was."

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Britney's POV**_

* * *

Maybe that wasn't the end for me. Maybe I'm not done with breathing, living and existing. Suicide wasn't the answer and I know that now.

Linda doensn't hate me-she's proven that today. My mum's a bit of a bitch, that's just how she is, she's never going to change. She means well, she has good intentions, but things just don't seem to work out the way she wants them to.

I know I've still got a really long way to go. Linda's organised for me to go to a mental health ward for a little while so I can get my head together and sort myself out properly. I'm worried about it, actually I'm terrified, but I need to do it.

And I'm glad now, I'm glad it didn't work. Earlier on, all I wanted to do was die, when I woke up, I was devastated that I wasn't dead. But now I'm pleased, and relieved. Definitely relieved.

And I think everything's going to be ok. I'm not done with life-it's only just beginning.

* * *

_**08457909090-Suicide helpline**_


End file.
